DB Universal Devastation: Collision
This is Part one of Dragon Ball: Universal Devastation! '' A loud rumbling happends in all the universes and suddenly, the sky sifts at random to rainbow colors and various locations that are not in some universes are found in different ones. Chaos is born, making quick confusion of the beings of each universe. One of these beings was Umbra, and he walked around in his new surroundings like a newborn. His old world contained many things he was familiar with but as he walked in this ever chnaging chaos, he felt discombobulated. He searched for an intelligant being and his gaze settled on a young Theruoian child, Giga. Suddenly, a crash then happens and the world begins to grown into 15 times its normal size. Umbra ran to the child, wondering where he had come from. __________________________________________________________________________________________ Genki and his friends fly across the sky while this happens and immediately crash. Genki: That's not good Meanwhile, in another universe, Arcïco, who just had gotten used to being alive looks up in the air, worried. "What is this?" Suddenly another loud crash happends and now the universes are completely combined and it grows 30 times it's normal size. Kame: Is it just me or is the moon closer to us? Genki: This is bad! Good things we are only half saiyan or we would be rampaging great apes! Kalic: I don't mean to interrupt,but..who is that!!? Team UAW then notice Arcïco below them. Genki: Hey! You! I have never seen you here before! Do you know anything about what's happening!?!? Arcïco stares worried at the events unfolding infront of him, when he notices the young Saiyans. A long time he has encountered any of them. Laughing a long, slow laugh, he replies politely. "I'm afraid not." But suddenly, his eyes shifts focus to something behind the youngsters. Teleporting directly, he grabs the person by his wrist, kicks him inte stomach before holding a ki-blast ready, before releasing him in shock. "Cirocho?" he asks. "Arcïco?!" the other Ice-Jin replies, angrily. "What do you think you are doing? Those brats are Saiyans, filthy and all that." "You are wrong." Arcïco replies before looking at them. "Who are you, anyways?" "I dont care who it is! Its time to rumble!!!" Kalic says powering up to Super Saiyan."We are the last surviving Traxers who also happens to be half Saiyan. We are the strongest hybrid breed to ever be made! Now who ever you are I wnat you to tell me who are you!" Kalic yells as he charges at Cirocho and kicks him in the stomach and throws him into the ground."Kalic! You never think about what you do before you do it! Now we have to fight!" Genki said. The rest of Team UAW then transforms into Super Saiyans,ready for battle. '''Meanwhile... Nacule gets up from his meditative posture, deep in thought, before opening his eyes. "I sense a disturbance in the force..." Striding away, Nacule then vanished from his homeworld of Namek, reappearing on Earth. "Hey Goku, Vegeta, I sense that you have felt this sudden change?" Nacule inquired. "Of course, dumbwit! Now do you know what is happening, or do I have to make you spill it?" Vegeta spoke, with a tick mark on his forehead. "Easy there Vegeta, who knows? This might be exciting. Plus, he kicked out collective asses remember?" Goku half-heartedly said, remembering the oh-so-painful memories from their defeat. "Well, the Geti Star has not taken a stand in this massive catastrophe yet... though from what I can tell, they'll probably do nothing." Nacule sighed, dejectredly. "WHAT?!??!? That good for nothing "protector", who does he think he is?" Vegeta bellowed in righteous fury. "Relax Vegeta, Geti Goku won't let this destroy our universe... I hope..." Goku soothed Vegeta. "So, with the collapsing of the dimensional barriers between alternate realities, more problems will definitely arise. Even now, I already sense a battle is about to begin, and its... 100 kilometres North." Nacule spoke with a stern look on his face. "Time to go." With that, the trio flew off, heading towards the battle which was about to begin. Little did they know how much events will escalate, nor will they be prepared for the intervention of Bisani Toribra... Back to the battle... "The..Saiyans...transformed?" Arcïco asked surprised. "Yes, it's called evolution. Let me guess, Super Saiyans?" Cirocho snapped. "Are you still angry over that I killed you?" Arcïco asked before laughing. "Seems the brats want a fight. We'll give them one!" Arcïco gained a cold look in his eyes and a light blue aura surged around him. Cirocho charged yellow ki in his hands and they started sparkling with electricity. He too gained a cold look. Both of them went extremely fast behind the young persons. "Surprise..." Cirocho smiled, slamming Kame into the ground. Arcïco simply stares at Genki and Kalic. "Well? Aren't you gonna hit me anytime soon?" "You don't know what your in for, just Saiyan. This isn't even half our power!" Kalic said as he rushes Arcïco and punches him in the gut followed by a ki blast to the face. "Stop it guys we don't know if they are responsible for what's happening! We don't even know where for they are Evil!" Genki yelled as his friends ignore him. "Now it's on!' Says Malae as she helps Kame up. Then the both knee Cirocho in the face and stomach. The then Shoot a Blossom Blast and Masenko at him. He dodges the Masenko but was slamed by the Blossom Blast into the ground. Arcïco looks at Kalic and grins. "The youngsters have spirit." Cirocho, even though he's grounded, laughs. "Ata boys." He says tired. Getting up, he looks at them, amused. Grabbing Kame and Malae, he rushes at them, charges a few ki blasts and slams them in their face, sending electrical shocks and winds around them. Arcïco then makes Cirocho release the kids, before he blasts them away. Turning around to Genki, he asks. "Who are you and why are you fighting us?" "I'm Son Genki! Nice to meets you!" Genki says as he shakes their hands." I'm more of a pacifist,but I enjoy a good fight. We are trying to figure out what's happening to Earth and I guess they jumped to conclusions. Genki laughs. He then gets serious quick." I sense you two have a high power level, but your aura is different. You were dead weren't you?" Arcïco looks at Genki, trying to decide what to tell or not to tell. After looking at Cirocho, he sighs and starts explaining. "The simple story is that we were dead, yes. However, I'll give you an explanation. You see, our former King, eh...what was his name now again.., eh, nevermind. That king was unjust. I started, alongside another fellow ice-jin, Blizzard. We started a revolution after I escaped from prison." Arcïco's eyes clouded and became dark. "Accused for something I didn't do. I decided to attack the king. Then this bastard..." Arcïco points at Cirocho who looks into the sky. "...decided to come. It was hard, since we were childhood friends, now on different sides. But what would you do? I killed him in order to buy time for Blizzard. Seems I was succesful in doing so." Arcïco said, now smiling. "So, what are your backgrounds?" "Well we all come from different ones.Me and Kame where born in HFIL to a saiyan and a race you might be familiar with,a Traxer.It seems that I have lost my memories.Kalic and Malae where also born to a saiyan and a Traxer but on Planet Vaults.We all met on Planet Nemekians where I kicked Kalic's butt and he sent a message to other Saiyan looking to destroy me.Malae made him turn good and help us defeat them. After that we took a spaceship here to Earth and we have been training ever since." Kalic,Malae,and Kame then fly next to Genki. "Yeah and Genki's our leader the strongest in the universe!" Kame said sticking his touge out at the Ice-jins The two ice-jins looked at the young Saiyan, before laughing. Arcïco's laugh scared them the most, being slow and chilly. Cirocho finally gained some some emotions in his eyes. "Ah, you're funny, you know that, brat?" he said, jokingly. However, before anything else could happen, explosions errupted around them and a rift opened up, sucking them into a city. Soon enough, Goku, Vegeta and Nacule arrive on the scene. "Eh? I could have sworn I sensed people here seconds ago!" Vegeta smashed a nearby rock with frustration. "Well Vegeta, looks like we were... too slow?" Goku half-heartedly remarked. "SHUT UP KAKAROT! I didn't come here to be mocked. Hmph!" Vegeta crossed his arms, seething with anger. "Jeez Vegeta, its like even after knowing you so long, training and mastering Anti-Ki together... Can't we just get along?" Goku pouted. "Only after you start sounding like a mature Saiyan rather than that 10-year old persona of yours... Sometimes I wonder if you're knocked in the head when you were younger..." Vegeta sighed. "...Guys, I sense a recent disturbance in the fabric of space-time, it seems like a portal was formed here... Should I re-open the portal to see where it leads?" Nacule asked. "OPEN IT ALREADY!" Vegeta screamed. "YEAH! WHAT VEGETA SAID!" Goku added. "Tsk... fine. That's what we're here for anyway." Nacule replied with some form of indignance and laziness. With a simple gesture, the portal was reopened "Now, are you sure you want to go through with this? Once we go through we can't lea-" His sentence was cut as Goku and Vegeta burst through the portal without warning. "Well... its not like I have a choice" Nacule immediately stepped through the portal. ---- Meanwhile in NOX Team: (They are flying to something) Kakatzu:Are we there yet? Sharingan:Not yet. It's a way further than you think. Kakatzu:Oh. I have no patience to wait! (Something stops in front of them) ???:Where are you thinking you go? Ranzo:Leave us alone, ol' man. We have to save... ???:To save what? Nothing? That would be ridiculous. It's too late... (Hard laughing) Kakatzu:You monkey-ass! (Goes to punch ???, but ??? freezes Kakatzu) ???:Just listen to me. I am Kemono Shinzo. Sharingan:Kemono Shinzo... A portal opens up and Sends Team NOX Into it.The earth then expands another 15 times along with other planets and the Sun. All of the warrior's then arrive in a dimensional rift inbetween universes. Innerspace. The sky is black and there is white aandnevery where with weird creatures never seen by mortals before. '' "Oh my head my head." Malae says getting up first. "Where are we?" Kigu asks Arcïco and grabs him by the neck slowly crushing him. Quicker than expected, Arcïco turns around, slams Kigu into the ground and threatingly slams his foot into his spine, holding him defenseless. Softly, he states: "Try that again and I '''will '''kill you." Cirocho looks at him amused. "Never seen you that serious." "You need to catch up." Arcïco said, still pinning Kigu down. Kigu then powers up and easily grabbing Arcïco's leg and slams him into the ground,creating a small crater. "Come on Kigu,he was sucked here just like us." Kame said as he sees a butterfly "Buuterfly!" Kame says as he chases it. Showing his ADHD.Genki then walks up to Arcïco and heals his bleeding neck. " So how are we going on to get out of here?" Malae says. "Thank you." Arcïco said to Genki. He then slowly walked towards Kigu, grabbing him by his throat. "I warned you. One...little...thing." He said, strangling him for some moments before he dropped him to the ground. It was now Cirocho spoke. "First of all. Find where we are. Second of all. Find out why we are here. Third, get familiar with our surroundings. If we manage to complete all that, we''ll handle the portal problem later." Arcïco sat down, brooding, lost in his own thoughts. Seeing this, Cirocho said simply to Kigu. "He really meant that. You're lucky he's past his prime now. He's dangerous." Clapping his hands together, he looked at all of them. "Alright. You're Genki, right? I suggest we split up in teams of 4, 2 in each team." Kalic laughs,"Oh really have you sensed his power? He wasn't even giving and effort to try and get out of that little strangle you did. He is a Natural Super Traxer,you see,you couldn't have hurt him if you tried.And no I work alone." "Oh come on Kalic! How about we all be friends for now and help each other." Genki said being the voice of reason." Even though he is my son he is sometimes arrogant,he gets that from his mother. Alright we will split into teams.First team will be Malae and Chrocho and then it'll be Kigu and Arcïco.Next will be me and Goku,followed by Vegeta and Kalic. Team NOX Is it will stay together.If we come by any problems we will rise our powerlevel." Genki says flying into the sky. Snorting, Arcïco looks at Kigu. "Well? It seems we have to work together. Not that I want to. I too am better off alone than with a kid like you." he said, testing the young half-hybrid. Cirocho, knowing this smiled, but not before a person landed before him. A saiyan too, dressed in a green and black gi. "Who is this?" Kigu says.Kigu then powers up."Is he bad news?" "You tell me." Cirocho said. The man looked at them. He had long, spiky black hair and had a grin on his face. "And who are you?" he asked, softly. "I'm Son Kigu and this is Arcïco and Cirocho.Along with Team NOX and the rest of my team." Kigu said getting his guard up. "You're a Son?" the man asked in surprise. "How many generations of Son's have I missed? I knew your...ancestor or whatever, Son Goku. My name is Tepes." "Well My Dad and unlcle are brothers of Goku and my mom is also a Son." Kigu then lets down his guard."Any way we better catch up with my dad and Goku to follow that distant powerlevel.You should come to Tepes." Kigu says flying into the sky. Meanwhile Goku, Vegeta and Nacule arrived in the midst of Innerspace. "Well I didn't quite expect this... Akoni told me of this place." Nacule mused. "I sense powerful monsters! Let's fight them!" Goku cheerfully replied. "Enough of this nonsense! What should we do, Namek?" Vegeta remarked with an authoritative tone. "We have to follow those people, wherever they went. I guess reopening the portal had some nasty side effects. We may be on the other side of the world for all we know. Let's get moving." Nacule nudged them, and they followed him like lost puppies. Tepes stares into the sky, before halting them. "How did you come here? And trust me, you wanna mind your steps here. Gone a little longer and your flying abilities would have stopped working." Arcïco and Cirocho stares at him before gaining some recognisation. They have met before. Landing next to him, they asked him the very thing they wondered. "Have we met before?" Tepes studied them closely, before drawing his conclusion. "My guess is that you came from an interdimensional portal, which may mean that you have seen me in your world. But I am familiar with the Arctic demon and the Chilly General of Ice, regardless of universes." he said, sitting down relaxed. Shouting to Kigu and everyone else to come, he asked them. "What are you attempting to do now? This planet is unstable with Rahanjar on the loose." Team UAW. Then shows up."All of you you have to come see this something is seriously wrong!" Genki said. "We need to take care of it! NOW!" Genki and the rest of their team begins to fly direction of the anomaly. '''''To be continued..... Category:Dragon Ball: Universe Devastation! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Page added by Ultimate Alien Warrior Category:Group Fanons